Where is my Mother?
by Nightsnake
Summary: She lays in the nursery, waiting for her mother. But alas, the queen does not come. No one will answer her questions, all they offer is comfort. But why...? She doesn't understand. The responses make no sense... oneshot


**Disclaimer: If I owned warriors (which I don't), the characters wouldn't be perfect (which they are) and the prophecies wouldn't be obvious (which shouldn't be).**

They keep telling me she's happier now. What do they mean? All I want is my mother. Why won't they let me see her? I'm cold, and I'm lonely here in the nursery. Nightstep left with her kits, and they won't let me out.

Where is my mother?

She's safe now, they keep telling me. You'll see her again someday. I don't care. All I want is an _explanation_. Her scent is stale in here already, she's been gone so long.

I throw myself down upon the ground. Now my belly growls with hunger. I know that if I leave I will be pushed right back in here. It would do me no good.

I hear soft pawsteps. I raise my head hopefully to see Nightstep enter the nursery. I give a faint, pitiful mew; maybe she will feed me.

Nightstep lies down and pulls me into the soft curve of her stomach. She is different than my mother; her fur is short and sleek, and it smells of the forest. My mother has long, luscious fur that smells of milk and love.

The milk I drink is different too. It has a different taste.

It makes me want my mother more. I push away from Nightstep, looking at her through narrowed eyes. I ask her accusingly where my mother is. She tells me the same things; she's safe, she's happier, you'll see her again someday.

I look longingly out of the nursery. I can tell that night is falling. I hear Duststar's faint summons. Nightstep licks me on the head and pads out, leaving me alone once more in the semi-darkness.

Where is my mother?

No one will tell me. No one will tell me what has happened, no one will explain where she is. They just keep consoling me – I don't _need _consoling. I need _information_.

I can hear Duststar's meow. I listen to it for lack of things to do.

"...mother. We hope that StarClan will receive her in honor."

All goes quiet. I slowly get to my feet and creep out of the nursery, trying to stay silent and hidden. I see my mother, curled on the ground with the rest of the cats. I feel much better. _She's just tired_. I tell myself. _That's why you haven't seen her all day_.

I crawl back to the nursery and fall asleep. My dreams are troubled; my mother weaves in and out, the spirits of StarClan call and I feel so alone. When I wake to the cold light of dawn, Nightstep is nestled in the back with her two kits pressed into her belly. My mother is nowhere to be found.

I pad out of the nursery. All the cats have gone back to their dens – except the elders. They have left. I can scent it.

Not caring if anyone sees me, I rush across the camp and follow their scent out into the woods. I soon catch up to them. I hide in a bush, so they can't see me.

There is my mother.

She is being carried by the elders. Her long tail scores a line in the dirt, and her eyes are glazed and empty.

I follow the elders until they stop by a hole in the ground just big enough to fit my mother. Then they gently set her down in it and murmur some things. I am too in shock to pay attention as they begin to pile dirt on top of her.

I jump out and begin to yowl accusations at them. How dare they bury my mother, how dare they be so cruel?

Rosegaze leads me away. She explains how my mother has gone to join StarClan, and how StarClan called her. Everything my clanmates have been saying makes sense to me.

I still want my mother.

Rosegaze brings me back to camp. No one scolds me or punishes me; they are all kind and sympathetic.

Nightstep feeds me; I meekly accept her milk. I am still in shock.

My father went to join StarClan moons ago; I was too young to really miss him. I never had any siblings, and neither my mother nor my father had any living kin.

I was all alone for the first time in my life.

**I hope this was enjoyable. I hope it was heart-wrenching and sad. I hope you liked it :)**

**Please review it. I like to know what people think. Also, please read my other stuff. Thank you.**

**-Nightsnake**


End file.
